jpop_musicfandomcom_es-20200213-history
A COMPLETE ~ALL SINGLES~
thumb|A COMPLETE ~ALL SINGLES~A COMPLETE ~ALL SINGLES~ es un álbum de grandes éxitos lanzado por Ayumi Hamasaki el 10 de septiembre de 2008 para conmemorar su décimo aniversario con Avex. La primera edición del álbum llegó en una caja especial junto con un álbum de fotos de cuarenta y ocho páginas que incluye previamente inéditas alternativas de las portadas de todos sus sencillos. El álbum, lanzado en 3 CD y 3 CD + DVD, incluye las primeras pistas de todos los singles que ha publicado desde 1998. Según la carta anual de Oricon, A COMPLETE ~ALL SINGLES~ es el álbum más vendido de sesiones de 2008 y el tercero más vendido del 2008 por una artista femenina, detrás de Namie Amuro Best Fiction y Utada Hikaru Heart Station. En Taiwán, se convirtió en el álbum japonés más vendido del año. Ficha de álbum *'Nombre': A COMPLETE ~ALL SINGLES~ *'Tipo': Grandes Éxitos *'Fecha de Lanzamiento': 10 de september de 2008 *'Grabación': 1998-2008 *'Género': J-Pop, J-Rock, electronica, synthpop *'Duración': - *'Discográfica': Avex Trax *'Productor': Max Matsuura Detalles A COMPLETE ~ALL SINGLES~ incluye todos los sencillos de Hamasaki, desde su primer sencillo "Poker Face" hasta "Mirrorcle World". Muchas pistas en el álbum han sido remasterizados como "M", "Audience", "Poker Face", y "To Be". Poco después del lanzamiento de A COMPLETE ~ALL SINGLES~, Hamasaki ha anunciado que la versión taiwanesa incluirá una versión en chino de "Who...". El álbum vendió 538.876 copias a finales de la primera semana, debutando en el # 1 por lo que es el primer lanzamiento que vende más de 500.000 copias desde MY STORY con excepción de (miss)understood. A COMPLETE ~ALL SINGLES~ debutó en el #7 en Taiwán en su primera semana oficial de lanzamiento y subió al #2 en su segunda semana, con el 7,61% de descuento en todos los álbumes y singles más vendidos. Sin embargo, A COMPLETE ~ALL SINGLES~ mantenido la primera posición en el Taiwan's G-MUSIC Chart, con más de 50,74% de todos los álbumes japoneses y venta de singles en Taiwán. Promoción Ayumi Hamasaki apareció en las revistas de Sweet, Bea’s Up, Vivi y Beatfreak para promocionar el álbum. Además, se realizó una campaña de promoción en la que los que compraban el álbum por internet recibían un regalo. Lista de Canciones All tracks are single remixes except songs which were recut singles, which are original album mixes. CD1 #Poker Face #You #Trust #For My Dear... #Depend on You #Whatever (version M) #Love: Destiny #To Be #Boys & Girls #Monochrome #Appears (Album Version) #Kanariya (Album Version) #Fly High (Album Version) #Vogue #Far Away CD2 #Seasons #Surreal #Audience (Dave Ford Mix) #M #Evolution #Never Ever #Endless Sorrow #Unite! #Dearest #Daybreak (album version) #Free & Easy #Independent #Voyage #Ourselves #Forgiveness CD3 #No Way to Say #Moments #Inspire #Carols #Step You #Fairyland #Heaven #Bold & Delicious #Startin' #Blue Bird #Glitter #Talkin' 2 Myself #Mirrorcle World #Who... (10th Anniversary version) (Bonus Track)''1 1The China, Malaysia, Hong Kong and Taiwan releases of ''"A Complete ~All Singles~" feature a Chinese sung version of "Who... (10th Anniversary Edition)". DVD *'Limited TA Live Tour (Zepp Tokyo： 2003.05.27)' #Real Me #Poker Face #Depend on You #To Be #You #Dolls #A Song for XX #Surreal #Evolution #Rainbow *'A-nation'02 (2002.09.01)' #Evolution #Hanabi #Voyage *'A-nation'03 (2003.08.31)' #Forgiveness #Boys & Girls *'A-nation'04 (2004.08.29)' #Game #Moments #Greatful Days [sic] *'A-nation'05 (2005.08.28)' #Fairyland #Is This Love? *'A-nation'06 (2006.08.27)' #Unite! #A Song for XX *'A-nation'07 (2007.08.26)' #Until That Day... #July 1 #Boys & Girls Categoría:Álbumes de Ayumi Hamasaki Categoría:Álbumes de 2008 Categoría:Grandes Éxitos de Ayumi Hamasaki